


On top of the world

by LordKnightAlex



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Humanformers, prowl week, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKnightAlex/pseuds/LordKnightAlex
Summary: Day 2: HighProwl expects to find comfort in solitude, but finds it in a company instead
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709992
Kudos: 20
Collections: Prowl Week





	On top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> basic things abt this AU: Prowl's hero name is Seer, Jazz's is Meister, and they don't know about each other's secret identities at this point

To say Prowl's day was stressful would be an understatement and a half. He'd gotten used to disliking his job, but his coworkers were another matter entirely, even if it was Prowl's choice to make himself as unremarkable as he could to protect his identity, the snide comments and whispers... still hurt, to be called heartless, no more than a robot and stay quiet. He urgently needed to get rid of his excess frustration.

As soon as he'd made it inside his apartment, he quickly got changed into his Seer uniform, the motion pretty much automatic by now, leaving as quickly as he'd come in.

Seer smiled and laughed as the breeze hit his face, being pulled higher and higher towards the top of Iacon's sky-scrappers by his grappling hook, city lights dancing in his field of view.

He didn't know how long he'd spent only enjoying the push and pull of defying gravity, but eventually he made his way to his favorite spot, not the highest point in the city, but certainly one of the best tactical views. A rooftop of an abandoned building which was still decently structurally sound, with a view to many popular hot spots for trouble.

"Fancy seeing you here" Meister emerged from the shadows, as he usually did, Seer had learned to not be surprised by it by now.

"Please, we're past the point of pretending it's a coincidence" he waved his hand dismissively, looking back down at the streets behind him.

"You caught me, I jus' think we make a damn good team" Meister sat down besides Seer, smiling.

Seer scoffs, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'd make a good team with anyone, you're just lucky"

"You say that and yet here you are, stuck with me 'cause I'm the only one who can handle your ego"

"You're the only one annoying enough to keep trying"

"I'd rather call it perseverance thank you very much"

"Sure" Seer rolled his eyes behind the mask, deciding not to comment on how Meister's knee brushed against his.

The previous stress felt like a distant memory by this point, and if asked, Seer would say it's the calmness from being on his favorite place, seeing how the city looked from this high up had a way of making problems seem small. After all, it would simply be pathetic to admit he missed the presence of Meister, arguably the closest thing he had to a friend, who was simply a fellow vigilante that for some reason decided his company was worth anything.


End file.
